


The Brightest Star

by Yudonomi



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Stargazing, i need these children to be happy, ship only if you squint, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yudonomi/pseuds/Yudonomi
Summary: "What are the two of you doing?" he glares at the pair leaning on the window sill. Noel blinks at him, face blank, while Claire beams brightly, gesturing at Sirius."Stargazing!" she pipes up, "Noel's knows everything; you gotta join us!"Beside her, Noel's expression softens into a strange, yet warm, smile "Come on, Sirius."For old time's sake.





	1. The Brightest Star

Muffled laughter echoes behind the purple door. Sirius sighs as he closes the bathroom behind him. The night is a bit hot, so he discarded his coat after his bath, but now his hair leaves dark spots on the shoulders of his shirt as water drips from the tips.

More laughter follows, and his brows furrow as they approach the room. He swings open the door, prepared to tell Noel to keep the noise from whatever he was doing down or else, but another presence dries up all the words in his throat. Or maybe just rewrites his entire script.

"What are the two of you doing?" he glares at the pair leaning on the window sill. Noel blinks at him, face blank, while Claire beams brightly, gesturing at Sirius.

"Stargazing!" she pipes up, "Noel's knows everything; you gotta join us!"

Beside her, Noel's expression softens into a strange, yet warm, smile "Come on, Sirius."

For old time's sake.

It's so funny, he almost scoffs "Will turning to the heavens help open the front door?"

Claire's nose scrunches in thought, and Noel shrugs "No, but it's nice to calm down every once in a while, you know?"

"I don't." Sirius crosses his arms as he turns to leave "Just keep your noise down, and I'll leave now."

A hand grabs his wrist, and pain shoots up his arm and he gasps from the tight sensation. Claire lets him go, jumping back and waving her hands about "Sorry! Sorry! Didn't mean to hurt you; just hope you'd stay for a bit!"

Rubbing his hand, Sirius's frown only deepens, "What part of "leave me alone" does your tiny brain not understand, you dumb-witted idiot?"

"Did you just call me stupid twice?"

"Do I need to do it a third time?"

"Now that's just mea-"

" **Do you know,** " booms Noel's voice "what the bright star over there is?"

Claire rushes to his side by the window, eyes wide as she scans the dark for where Noel's finger is pointing. Sirius walks up to them, a soft outdoor breeze blowing his fringe in his eyes, and points at a blinking light in the completely opposite direction Claire is facing, "Is that it?" he asks.

"Ah, yes!" Noel smiles. Claire lets out a loud gasp that makes Sirius' ears ring, flinging her head left and right and squinting her eyes.

"Where?! Where?!"

Sirius rolls his eyes and puts one hand on the top of Claire's head and the other at the bottom, snapping her head to the southeast, "There. If you still can't see something shining that bright, your eyes might be as broken as your brain."

"Oohhh! Ah shee it!" she exclaims, pushing away Sirius's hands "And I might be slow, but I'm certainly not blind, thank you very much!"

Beside them, Noel chuckles, pointing at a constellation a bit a ways from the star in focus "See how Orion's belt leads you right to it? And how it is also part of a constellation of its own?" his finger traces a shape that Sirius tries to picture in his mind. It's a mess. A rectangle and triangle and...bah "That's canis major right there. The big dog."

"Aww, it's a cute puppy!" squeals Claire, and Sirius resists the urge to stuff her high-pitched throat with the doll hanging at the corner of the window.

He huffs, "You still haven't told us its name." Noel pauses for a moment.

"Oh, I forgot, didn't I?" he scratches the back of his head "It's actually "Sirius"."

"Are you serious?" Claire turns to them, deadpan, and Sirius counts to three thinks to himself that Lady Dorothy would be disappointed if he punished her granddaughter for a pun. A horrible pun, but still, she would be disappointed. 

Noel smiles awkwardly and nods, "Yes. It's actually two stars, Sirius A and B, but they're still, well, "Sirius"."

"That's not a funny joke, Noel."

"It isn't."

"Sirius certainly lives up to it, then. I can just see the bright evil glint in his eyes!" Claire sticks her tongue out at him. Sirius pushes her aside, and she pouts, then reaches over him to nudge Noel's arm. Sirius's chest boils at the bypass, "What's that other constellation right there?" asks Claire.

Turning to Noel, Sirius sees that his face is equally engrossed ( _disgusting_ ), and Sirius sighs and walks away, "I'm going to bed."

He sees Noel turn to him, but he closes the door before any of the idiots could reach him. He descends the staircase, brushing his hair in an attempt to dry it quicker, and goes inside his ( _Lady Dorothy's_ ) room. Large, quiet, and empty, it's much like the house until that quartet came along two days ago.

Sirius takes out the jewelry in his pocket, his brooch and earrings, and places them in the drawer by the bed. The brightest star...what did they take him for?

Why did they think he wore moon earrings in the first place?

"Lady Dorothy, I'm afraid your granddaughter is a liar." he speaks to the present absence in his ( _her_ ) room "I'm no bright star."

He gets into bed and draws the covers up to his chest. He turns to his side, still feeling the cool night breeze on his shoulders ( _or maybe it's just his wet shirt_ ) and hearing the ringing laughter of a stubborn girl in his ears.

"She is."

He closes his eyes and goes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the hardest part of this is getting used to gendered pronouns again after so much Houseki no Kuni
> 
> this was also written as soon as i remembered about the Sirius star(s) being the brightest


	2. White Dwarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a completely optional epilogue of sorts. Don't read if you don't like canon-typical endings and wanna stick to the happiness.

There was no morning to wake up to. He jolted up at the creak of his door opening, squinting at the figure shrouded in darkness standing at the doorway. A faint glint at their side caught his eye

 _"...Huh? Why...you here...?_ "

" _And why do you have that? What are you..._ "

**SQUELCH!**

" _Gah! Aaack! Stop!_ "

**SQUELCH!**

It didn't.

**SQUELCH!**

**SQUELCH!**

**SQUELCH!**

With a garbled cry for help, the star burnt out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say they deserved to be happy right?
> 
> (Trivia: Sirius B is a white dwarf, one of the end stages of a star's life)


End file.
